


This Couch was not Made for Four (But We Make it Work)

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OT4, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Got pillow duty again, I see,” Bucky teased Steve.</p><p>“Tony does say that Steve’s tits are extra cushy. Personally, I think both of you have nice pectorals,” Clint said. He cracked his neck and knuckles. “So we moving Tony to the bed or what? Because I had plans to lazy around on this couch and watch whatever reality show comes on the TV first.”</p><p>Steve rested one arm protectively on top of Tony. “I don’t want to risk waking him. He hasn’t slept in days.”</p><p>Clint nodded, pretending to deeply consider the issue. “Well, then there is only one thing I can do.” Clint flopped himself on top of Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Couch was not Made for Four (But We Make it Work)

Steve rubbed his hands up and down Tony’s back as the genius slept half on top of him. It had been a long few days, and Tony had spent most of them in his lab. It had taken Bucky, Clint, and Steve combined to convince Tony to eat and rest, and rest for Tony had only consisted of ten minutes of lying down then going back to work.

A couple of hours ago, Bucky and Clint had gone to the shooting range to practice and show off to each other, and Steve had used that time to lure Tony to the living room to watch some TV. Tony had fallen asleep minutes into the show, and Steve had turned off the TV and happily let Tony use him as a pillow.

Tony's soft snores stopped as he cuddled closer to Steve and smacked his lips in his sleep.

Steve smiled fondly and ran his fingers through Tony’s mussed hair.

The elevator rose to the penthouse floor, and Steve detected Clint and Bucky squabbling inside it.

Steve waited for the elevator to open before he shushed his other two lovers.

Clint and Bucky halted their conversation, taking a quick moment to survey the room. When they spotted Tony and Steve on the couch the two grinned and headed over.

“Got pillow duty again, I see,” Bucky teased Steve.

“Tony does say that Steve’s tits are extra cushy. Personally, I think both of you have nice pectorals,” Clint said. He cracked his neck and knuckles. “So we moving Tony to the bed or what? Because I had plans to lazy around on this couch and watch whatever reality show comes on the TV first.”

Steve rested one arm protectively on top of Tony. “I don’t want to risk waking him. He hasn’t slept in days.”

Clint nodded, pretending to deeply consider the issue. “Well, then there is only one thing I can do.” Clint flopped himself on top of Tony.

Tony grumbled and cracked open one eye. He nudged Clint with his elbow. “Get off.”

Clint wiggled and snuggled himself closer to Tony. His arms wrapped around Tony’s waist. “Nope, you’re my pillow now. Go back to sleep.”

“Such a pain,” Tony mumbled, but he flopped his head down and went back to sleep.

Steve quirked an eyebrow at Bucky, who had taken to sitting on the arm of the couch. “Are you going to get in on this too?”

Bucky titled his head to the side, studying the couch. “Just trying to figure out where I would fit.”

“Right here, buddy.” Clint used his legs to maneuver Tony’s and a small spot on the end of the couch opened up.

Bucky dropped down into the opening. He grabbed Clint and Tony’s legs and draped them across his lap.

Bucky sighed and relaxed into the couch. “Much better.”

“So hot,” Tony grumbled.

Clint shushed him and kissed his shoulder. “Just enjoy it.”

“Friggin’ human heater blankets.”

Tony was snoring a second later.

Clint turned on the TV and found a show about wedding dresses that Steve and Bucky found weird and oddly addictive.

It wasn’t long before all four of them were asleep.


End file.
